The present invention relates to an assembly to retain tubing within a connector.
Several types of tubing retainer assemblies are known in the prior art. These assemblies may be formed of numerous parts, and thus may be difficult to assemble, use, and to manufacture.
There are prior art assemblies which are relatively easy to assemble. One such assembly comprises a connector member receiving a tube at an inner periphery, with a sleeve received between the tube and the inner periphery of the connector member. The connector member has a conical inner bore, and the sleeve has a conical outer periphery. The conical bore constricts the conical sleeve and the sleeve inner periphery grips the tube to retain the tube within the connector member. While such assemblies are less complex than the prior art discussed above, there are still some deficiencies with these assemblies. This type of assembly may present undesirable resistance to insertion of a tube into the sleeve. Further, it would be desirable to develop a retainer assembly that provides a surer grip than these prior art sleeves.